Until the Love Runs Out
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Draco has the chance to prove himself to Hermione, but how far is he willing to go? AU. Warning for character death. This is my second Dramione story.


**A/N: I had the chance to write a Fremione fic, but my muse was like, "YEAH! Let's write some Dramione!" I know...she's crazy. This was written for the Title Prompts Challenge, the Last Man Standing Competition (write about fanon/AU), and the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's drabble tag. Dramione was my pair, and the prompt was "How can you say one thing and then do another? It doesn't work that way." The song below is Love Runs Out by One Republic for the Title Prompts Challenge. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. Warning: This fic will have a character death in it. I know this is a bit longer than a drabble is supposed to be. Sorry! **

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun, I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run. And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright, cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

Draco's breath caught when he saw Hermione at Hogwarts during the battle. The last time he had seen his girlfriend was when she was being tortured. The memory of her screams made his heart twinge, and he silently followed her.

He finally managed to catch up to her, though he grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an empty classroom. Hermione looked scared for a second, but then she realized it was him. "Draco!" she exclaimed as she leaped into his arms. Draco's heart warmed when he realized that she wasn't going to fight with him about their last encounter. His lips met hers for a moment, but she pulled away quickly and smacked him on the shoulder.

Draco winced. He knew fully well what that smack was for, so he didn't say anything. At least not until he saw that Hermione was crying. "Hermione," he muttered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Why couldn't you have done something?" she replied. Her voice sounded muffled against his shoulder.

"You know I couldn't. It would've blown our cover. Hermione, I'm so sorry. I know I was a coward. But I love you-"

Hermione shook her head and held up her hand in frustration. "How can you say one thing and do another? It doesn't work that way. You go on and on about wanting to be on our side, wanting to change, but you just don't do any action. I would've fought for you," she said as her voice grew quiet.

"Would you tell Ron and Harry about us?" Draco asked her furiously. As far as he knew, this was a two way street. Hermione hesitated and turned away from him. Draco folded his arms. "It looks like we're both saying one thing but doing another now."

"I'll tell them about us if that's all that it takes," she said finally after a moment of thought.

"You'd tell them about us in the middle of this battle? Granger, you're even crazier than I thought you were!" Draco scoffed at the idea.

"I love you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's not that easy," Draco said, shaking his head stubbornly. "We're still on separate sides. He can't know about us…not ever."

Hermione gave him a sad look. "Then I guess we don't have anything more to say to each other," she said before leaving the room.

Draco panicked when she left him. She couldn't just leave things like that! He wanted to work it out. He suddenly would've done anything to work it out.

The next time they saw each other, they were finally standing on the same side for once. Harry Potter had been declared dead, and Lord Voldemort was wanting Draco to come back to their side. Draco saw Hermione stiffen, so he reached for her hand. He wordlessly tried to tell her it would be ok.

This was a chance for him to redeem himself. "No," he heard himself saying when his parents started asking him to come over.

Hermione moved closer toward him protectively, though Draco hoped nobody noticed that. "No? Do you dare defy me, Draco? After everything your family has put me through?" His eyes narrowed. "Very well then. Your girlfriend will be the first to die."

Draco's eyes widened when he suddenly realized that he knew. Of course he knew, how could he have not known? He didn't have much time to react though. Lord Voldemort raised his wand and shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

His mind spun. Hermione didn't want him to be a coward like he was the last time they were together. This was his chance to make up for that. He jumped in front of her to keep her from getting killed. "No!" He heard her cry. Her face was the last thing he saw. Draco tried to tell her that he was sorry, but he could feel himself fading away from their world into whatever was next for him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! **


End file.
